


Exposed

by oliv8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom!Harry, Boys In Love, Disapproving Family, Draco Malfoy is a big sop, Forbidden Love, I don't know what else to tag, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, Sickfic, Smut, top!draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 05:31:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15284733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliv8/pseuds/oliv8
Summary: Draco was having a hard time looking at Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived and the one who defeated You-Know-Who, but Harry Potter was having a much harder time than that. Whilst dealing with nightmares and a rediscovered sense of loneliness, Harry needs a friend and who better to be his friend than Draco Malfoy, another left suffering after the War of Hogwarts?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *This work is based on the wonderful books by J.K. Rowling. Not my original characters at all!*
> 
> Okay, so this is my first Harry/Draco fic and I kind of made Draco Malfoy a bit of a love-sick fool. My logic for this was that he has never really been able to let himself be loved like this before and yeah, he deserves a nice boyfriend like Harry.
> 
> Note: The setting of this story is Hogwarts and the characters are in their eighth year (basically, they had to re-take their seventh year because Voldemort mucked it all up). I added some non-magical elements (a TV) to the story, mostly just cause I wanted to.
> 
> Enjoy this odd assortment of feelings, smut and a bit of tragedy! Thanks for reading x

Looking at Harry Potter was hard for Malfoy now. It wasn’t because of the scar or because he had killed Lord Voldemort. It was because Potter always looked lost and he was almost always alone. Sure, he was sometimes seen with Hermione and Ron, but, more often than not, he was wandering alone. Draco did understand how he was feeling though; after all that had happened, he felt a bit lost too. Draco supposed he was fortunate for both of his parents being let off for their crimes and their support of the Dark Lord, but his father was now more intolerable than ever before and his mother was only slightly better.

Even though Draco knew what Potter was going through with the aftermath of the war, he didn’t realize how extensive the damage fighting and killing Voldemort had caused Harry. That is, he didn't realize the damage until Harry was moved from Gryffindor Tower to a private room a bit further away from every other student. That's when the whispering began.

“I heard that he sleepwalks,” one Ravenclaw was saying, a few days after Potter had been seen moving his things.

“No, it’s his nightmares. I heard Weasley tell Longbottom that Potter wakes everyone up screaming every night. Can you even imagine? What is he dreaming about?” A Slytherin replied to the girl. The houses had been mixing much more since Voldemort was taken down.

Draco, for some odd reason, was worried about Potter, even though he really didn’t have to be. Still, he found himself looking for Potter at the library and then plopping himself down next to the man, once he found him.

“Malfoy,” Harry greeted, briefly looking up from his book. “Something I can help you with?”

“I have nightmares too,” Draco blurted out. “Most nights. About him, about the battle.”

“How did you know?” Harry said, softly, putting down his book and his quill.

“One of the Slytherins told a Ravenclaw and I overheard. So, uh, if you ever need to talk, I, well, I’m around.”

Harry looked away from the genuine expression on Draco’s face. “Thanks, Draco. But I’m just trying to deal with it on my own right now. I do appreciate the offer though.”

Draco nodded and left Potter alone. He knew by now that Potter wasn’t as intolerable as he had always figured, but bridging the gap that years of hatred had formed… it would be hard, especially considering all of the pain the last year had brought.

 

Harry didn’t come to speak to Draco. They weren’t rude to each other anymore, so there was really no contact between the pair except for a polite wave now and then.

The next time the two wizards spoke, it was after Draco witnessed an argument between Harry and Ron Weasley. It was a bad one too.

Draco had just been heading to the Quidditch field to grab his equipment and they were in the middle of an argument, both of them standing in the rain, arguing fiercely.

“Listen, I understood when you didn’t come over this summer, but I’m not staying here for Christmas and Mum wants you there. Why won’t you come?” Weasley was saying.

“I have never asked you to stay behind for me. Just go home; Hermione is.. I’m staying, alone or not.”

“You’re really going to stay behind because you don’t want to face Mum?” Weasley’s tone was accusatory.

That’s when Harry got angry. “It’s not about that, Ron! You know it isn’t. Do you know how I feel when I go to the Burrow?”

After a silent pause, Harry continued, “I feel alone. I feel sad and depressed because I have never had a family, Ron. It doesn’t matter that you guys don’t have many possessions or that your house is small. It’s full of love and I don’t need a reminder that I never have and never will have that. I just want to stay at Hogwarts because it’s the first place I’ve ever been happy.”

Ron started yelling then, causing Draco’s heart to (uncharacteristically) ache for Potter.

“Merlin, Harry, I’m tired of this. I’m tired of feeling bad for The-Boy-Who-Lived. You’re a hero and you walk around feeling bad for yourself. Your parents were killed by Voldemort; so what? So were so many other parents and so many other families. You’re the one who lived, but you’re acting like you’re barely alive. My brother  _ died _ , Harry. You’re not the only one who has lost people,” Ron yelled and then stormed off, right past Draco.

Draco waited for a few minutes before approaching Harry. Softly, he said, “let’s go inside.”

Harry looked up at Draco, his hair dripping water down his glasses, and he just nodded, following the blonde man inside.

Draco glanced at Harry and noticed the somber expression on his face. So he said, “show me your rooms. We can play chess or something.”

“You don’t have to be nice to me, Draco, just because you heard a rumor that I wake up screaming at night.”

Draco ignored him and just followed Harry to his dorms. When he said the password (“Butterbeer”), a fair-sized common room was revealed and Harry gestured to the chess table.

They played the game in silence until Draco said, “I’m staying for Christmas break too. Can’t quite stand to be around Father yet.”

“How is your mother doing?” Harry asked, softly, moving one of his knights.

“Good, all things considered. Her and Father are keeping quiet right now, travelling around a bit, visiting relatives.”

Harry nodded, thoughtfully. “Good, that’s good. I think, maybe- when Hogwarts is done, of course - I’ll travel for a bit. It’s just… I think I need a break from the wizarding world.”

“That’s understandable.” Draco captured one of Harry’s pieces and they played the rest of game in silence. Draco won, of course, which didn’t surprise either of them at all.

Before leaving Harry alone, Draco reached over and gave Harry’s shoulder a squeeze. “See you around, Potter.”

*

Draco ended up playing more chess with Potter on random evenings and, during that time, he got to know Potter a little better. He even discovered that Potter’s favorite treat was treacle tarts, so he brought those over to his rooms on Christmas day. That resulted in Draco being greeted with a bright, slightly-crooked smile.

“Draco, this may make you one of my best friends. Share them with me?” Harry said, sitting by the fire with an ugly Christmas sweater in front of him.

“Well, I didn’t bring them  _ all _ for you, Potter,” Draco said in a teasing tone. He sat next to Potter on the floor and set the tarts in between them. “Merry Christmas, Potter.”

Harry smiled again. “Merry Christmas, Malfoy. Would you like some Butterbeer? I managed to sneak some from the kitchens.”

“Nobody can say no to Harry freaking Potter, eh?”

Even that made Harry’s smile stay present, as he gave Draco a bottle. “It does have its perks occasionally. I have some terrible Muggle movies saved on the TV. I was about to watch one and laugh at how terrible it is. Interested?”

It really showed how much he liked Potter (as a friend,  _ of course _ ), the fact that he willingly joined the other warlock for an atrocious black-and-white film on the little black box. It was just ending when Potter remembered something and jumped up from his seat on the floor. He came back with a box and he sheepishly handed it to Draco.

“I got this for you. It’s nothing really, some candy and a wand-holster. I think I heard you say once that you wanted to be an Auror and-”

“It’s brilliant, Potter,” Draco said, standing up and accepting the gift. “Really, I mean it. Thank you.”

Harry smiled back, his cheeks a bit pink, and he sat back down on the ground, messing with the remote control for the television. He looked up at Draco, his gaze airing on the side of hopeful as he said, “one more film?”

“Let’s go to Hogsmeade. They have a giant tree and it’s magnificent.” He held his hand out to help Harry up. “We can leave right now.”

“Are we, um, are we allowed to go? I mean, I know we’re eighth years, but…”

Draco gave Harry a squeeze on the shoulder after helping him up. “You’re Harry Potter, surely you’re up for causing a little trouble. You do have an Invisibility cloak, after all.”

“Actually,” Potter said, eyes a bit mischievous. “I have two.”

 

Harry helped Draco put on one of the invisibility cloaks and then put his own on before holding out his hand to Draco. Draco just looked at the offered hand, a bit of alarm evident on his face.

“Sorry, it’s just, um, we’ll be invisible and I know some tunnels to get us to Hogsmeade, so it’ll be easier if we… you know,” Harry explained, his cheeks curiously pink.

Draco nodded, almost to himself, before taking the offered hand, which was calloused from wand use and quite warm. Then, they were off, not speaking until they reached the tunnels that Harry had been talking about. That was when Harry lowered his hood and released Draco’s hand, leaving Draco with an unexpected feeling of disappointment in his stomach.

“It’s down this way,” Harry said, excitedly. He withdrew his wand and softly said, “ _ lumos _ ”, lighting up their pathway.

Once they got to Hogsmeade, Draco immediately took off his cloak and Harry did too. Then Draco took the other man’s hand and led him to the giant Christmas tree in the middle of the town. Harry’s reaction to seeing the tree would’ve been worth getting caught, would’ve been worth detention for an entire year. His face was lit up with a child-like joy that was so stark in comparison to the expressions Harry had been favoring lately.

“It’s beautiful,” Harry said in a hushed tone. His hand was still warm in Draco’s and neither of them were letting go.

Draco lightly squeezed Harry’s hand. “It’s freezing out here. Let’s go to a cafe. My favourite one is around the corner.”

When they entered the cafe, Harry had a bit of a wry smile on his face and, when Draco asked him why he was smiling, Harry said, “I’ve actually been here before. Cho and I came here on a date, which went rather terribly. It was after the Triwizard Tournament and all she wanted to do was talk about Cedric. When I suggested a change in topic, she yelled at me in front of everyone. It was… an eventful day.” Harry’s tone was light as he said this.

“Someone yelling at the great Harry Potter? I’m shocked, really,” Draco teased. “Didn’t she know that yelling at you is my job?”

“Clearly not,” Harry teased back, cheeks a bit pink.

Draco let go of Harry’s hand when they were shown to a table and he ordered the pair of them hot chocolates. Feeling obligated to talk, Draco began rambling on about growing up in the wizarding world. Harry was, understandably, intrigued and listened intently to Draco, asking questions every now and again. Once Malfoy was done speaking, Harry told him about some of the gadgets they had in the Muggle world and then the topic changed to Quidditch, which they spoke about at length until they were ushered out of the shop. The time had passed so quickly that neither Draco or Harry had noticed that it was now completely dark outside.

As they walked back to the tunnels, Harry paused and said to Draco, “Draco, just, uh, thank you… for being my friend, I mean. I know I haven’t been a pleasant person to be around ever since the battle and Voldemort, so… anyway, thank you.”

Draco reached out and took Harry’s hand. “Don’t mention it, but it’s been my pleasure, Potter. You’re not as intolerable as I had initially suspected.”

Harry shot Draco a crooked smile and replied, “you’re not half-bad either. And call me Harry.”

“As long as you don’t reveal my friendly nature to everyone. I do have a reputation to keep up, after all.”

Harry actually winked at Draco before throwing his hood up. “Keep telling yourself that, Draco.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets the flu, Draco takes care of him. Things get a little hot and heavy.

Even after the Christmas recess, Draco and Harry continued to be close. Draco saw Harry every day in Potions, in Defense Against the Dark Arts and during Quidditch, until one day Harry was absent from all three. Draco knew that Harry hated missing Quidditch practice, so he immediately approached Weasley after practice and said, “where’s Harry?”

Weasley looked up from cleaning his broom and repeated, “Harry?”

“Potter. You know, The-Boy-Who-Lived? Where is he? He never misses practice.”

“How would I know?” Ron said, bitterly. “I haven’t spoken to Harry in almost two months.”

That surprised Draco. “Are you bloody serious? You’re still not talking to him? Christ, the two of you are bull-headed. He didn’t come to your house at Christmas, not because he doesn’t like your family, but because he has spent the past few years at war and he doesn’t know how to smile and act normal. He also can’t stand to see the empty seat at the table where your brother should be, especially since he blames himself for every death caused by Voldemort. That’s what you don’t understand, Weasley. He blames himself for everything and he can’t pretend to be happy anymore. He’s _tired_.”

Weasley was silent for a moment or two, just looking down at his feet, before he mumbled, “Hermione said she saw Harry leaving Madam Pomfrey’s office. Looked like he had the flu. Neville told her Harry passed out in one of his classes.”

“Thank you,” Draco said, exasperated. He locked up his broom and fetched some soup for Potter before heading to his dormitory.

“Butterbeer,” he told the painting of a middle-aged warlock before the door swung open.

“Careful, mate. He’s awfully ill today,” the painting stated as Draco walked past.

“Yeah, I know,” Draco muttered to himself.

He walked over to the couch in the sitting room and stood over it, looking down at the man lying on it. He set down the thermos on the side table and kicked the couch lightly, waking Potter up from a restless sleep.

“Ugh, Draco, go away,” Harry groaned, rolling over. He sounded congested.

“Is that any way to speak to someone who brought you soup? Scoot over,” Draco said, his tone light.

Harry sat up and accepted the thermos with a sniffle. “Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it. Drink up.”

After Harry drank the soup, Draco said, “ _Accio_ _pillow_ ,” and then set the pillow in his lap before guiding Harry’s head there.

“Listen, we’re not going to get sappy about this. You need your rest and I need to read this book for Charms,” Draco said, retrieving a book from his bag with the flick of his wand. “Got it?”

Harry nodded and settled his head onto Draco’s lap. His breathing soon became even and Draco unconsciously began to run his fingers through the man’s dark locks. Luckily, that seemed to just settle Harry into a deeper sleep and Draco himself felt quite relaxed and domestic. He felt at home.

Harry woke up an hour or so later and peered up at Draco, whose book had fallen to the floor as the blonde man had fallen asleep with his warm hand in Harry’s hair. Harry just smiled up at his friend and settled in once again. He clearly wasn’t the only one who needed rest.

They were both woken up when a knock came from the tower doors and an annoyingly familiar voice said, “Harry, it’s Hermione. Are you alright? Neville said you passed out during Transfiguration.”

“Not to be an arse, but I don’t want to talk to her right now,” Harry whispered, sitting up and stretching his limbs out like a cat.

“If you don’t answer her, she’ll assume you’ve succumbed to the flu and she’ll send McGonagall in here to find your body,” Draco murmured back, his lips a bit close to Harry’s ear.

“Ugh.” Harry got up and answered the door. “Hermione, hey. I’m fine, just having a rest. Madam Pomfrey said it’s the flu, a bad bout. I should be back to class on Monday.”

“Oh, well, okay. Listen, Ron wants to talk to you sometime. I guess he feels awful about what he said to you.”

“I’ll talk to Ron on Monday, alright? I’m completely knackered right now.”

“Well, if you need anything, I’m around,” Hermione replied, her tone a bit too cheery.

“Thanks,” Harry said and shut the door. He returned to the couch and promptly returned his head to Draco’s lap. “You’re terribly warm. How do you sleep at night?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Draco teased, resting his hand on Harry’s neck, his thumb tentatively stroking the exposed skin. “You really should sleep in a bed, you know.”

“Later. Do you have anywhere to be? You could stay here, you know.”

Tempting as the offer was, Draco refused it. Rumors really would start flying around if he spent the night in Potter’s dorms.

“Let’s watch one of your terrible films, then I’ll go,” Draco offered instead.

Harry smiled at him and put one on. He fell asleep halfway through the movie, but Draco couldn’t be bothered to wake him. He seemed at peace, free of all of the weight on his shoulders.

When the movie ended, Draco squeezed Harry’s shoulder and slipped the wizard’s head off of his overly-warm lap. On the table in front of the couch, Draco set a hand-scrawled note, written in his perfect penmanship.

_Went back to Slytherin Tower. Be back tomorrow. Feel better. -DM_

 

Draco returned the next day, as promised, with more soup and a smile on his face. He was happy. Why was he so happy?

As Draco said “Butterbeer” and the door to Harry’s common room opened, he almost collided with Ron Weasley, who was leaving the dormitory.

“Why are you here?” Weasley said, skeptically.

“Potter and I are friends. Have been ever since you took your little fit at him,” Draco said, stiffly, siddling past the ginger.

“I don’t know what game you’re playing at, but you better stop it,” Weasley growled. “Harry doesn’t need you manipulating-”

Speaking of The-Boy-Who-Lived, he came up behind Ron and snapped, “he’s not manipulating me, Ron. Draco and I are friends. There’s no game being played here. I’ll see you later.”

After glaring at Draco for a long second, Ron slid out of the room and Draco shut the door behind him.

“So, you two made up?” Draco said, handing a thermos over to Harry.

“He came banging on my door this morning, rather insistently. I kind of had to let him in. He still thinks he’s right, of course, that I’m avoiding his family, but things are better. Thanks to you,” Harry replied, his tone turning from irritated to soft as he looked Draco in the eye.

Draco briefly squeezed Harry’s shoulder before bypassing him to sit on the couch. “Are you sleeping well? Any nightmares?”

As Harry opened his mouth to reply, Draco said, “don’t lie.”

“Oh, alright, yes, I still have the nightmares, but not every night… just… most.”

“That’s what I thought. So I’m staying here tonight, it’s settled.”

There was no argument coming from Harry’s end, he just said okay and sat down on the couch beside Draco. They both were silently reading their books for a while, when Harry settled closer to Draco, pressing his thigh against Draco’s. Almost unconsciously, Draco stretched his arm across the back of the couch. They read like that for a while until Harry’s eyes began to droop and his book fell out of his hand. It was then that Draco stood up and held out his hand to Harry.

“Off to bed with you,” Draco said, holding his hand out insistently until Harry took it.

“I just woke up! I’m not even tired, that book is just terribly boring,” Harry tried to explain, but his sentence ended with him yawning.

“If it’s so boring, my reading it aloud to you should put you right to sleep. Come on.”

While Draco stood in the doorway of Harry’s bedroom, his heart raced. Sure, there were two beds and he could settle into the unused one and Harry could sleep on the other, but Draco found himself not wanting to do that. He wanted to lay next to Harry, feel his body warmth and run his fingers through those dark and crazy locks. That didn’t mean he had a crush on Harry, did it? Wanting to be close to his friend, his _best_ friend, was normal, right?

“Are you coming?” Harry said, sleepily, stretching his arms above his head, revealing a thin line of skin above the waistband of his pants. Draco hadn’t even noticed that Harry was wearing sweatpants. He looked so domestic in them, so…

 _Stop, you’re getting dangerously close to feelings, Draco,_ he thought to himself.

Draco took a deep breath and settled in on the large, unmade bed. It was big enough for two people, definitely. This didn’t have to be weird.

Harry eyed Draco for a moment before settling in beside him. He left a fair amount of space in between them at first, but, as Draco’s smooth voice flowed through the words in their Charms textbook, he sleepily said, “Draco?”

Draco paused his reading. “Harry.”

“If it’s weird, feel free to say no, but-”

“You want me to play with your hair,” Draco guessed, his voice filled with a smile.

Harry flashed him an irresistible smile and Draco obliged, settling back into reading aloud, his fingers sinking into Harry’s hair.

As he felt himself falling asleep, Draco removed his hand from Harry’s hair and rested his head on the pillow next to Harry’s. He couldn’t have been asleep for more than two hours when he awoke to the whimpering and gasping.

Draco took a moment to remember where he was and then he groggily reached over and touched Harry’s shoulder. He groaned loudly, “Harry, it’s a dream, just a dream.”

Harry didn’t wake up so Draco leaned up and gave Harry’s shoulder a strong shake. That’s when Harry abruptly awoke and rolled on top of Draco, his hands holding Draco’s wrists down and his legs straddling the blonde man’s.

“Good morning to you, too,” Draco said, slightly out of breath. Merlin, he couldn’t deny it anymore, this was hot, being in Harry’s bed, straddled by Harry... it was hot and Draco couldn’t deny how turned on he was.

“Oh, it’s you. Merlin, I’m so sorry, Draco,” Harry said, relaxing his grip on Draco’s wrists and moving to climb off of his lap.

Panicking, Draco placed his hands on Harry’s hips and let his thumbs stroke the thin line of bare skin above Harry’s pants. He didn’t say anything at first, but he would need to soon, especially considering the fact that Harry was staring at him with those emerald green eyes, curious and maybe even a bit hopeful.

Draco let his hands wander up to Harry’s waist and down again, making Harry inhale rather sharply.

“Kiss me,” Draco managed to say, his heart pounding.

Surprisingly, Harry didn’t need any convincing. He leaned down, captured Draco’s face in his hands and kissed the other wizard softly. His lips were warm and supple, still tasting a bit like the soup he had eaten earlier.

As nice as it was to kiss Harry tenderly, Draco wanted more. He wrapped his arms fully around Harry, pressing their torsos together, and Harry let out a bit of a moan that Draco immediately sucked into his mouth. Draco pushed his tongue into Harry’s mouth, exploring every bit he could. Harry let him dominate in the kiss, letting him take and take, until Draco finally loosened his hold on Harry’s body and let them pull apart.

“That was unexpected,” Harry said breathlessly, resting back on his calves, his legs still caging Draco’s.

“I think I have feelings for you,” Draco whispered, his hands restless on Harry’s hips. His thumbs continued to stroke that inch of exposed abdomen.

“I think the feeling is mutual,” Harry murmured back. He looked down at Draco, who was exposed and vulnerable beneath him, and then leaned down to kiss him again.

Who would’ve thought that Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, would also be the boy with the magic tongue? Salazar Slytherin, Draco had kissed quite a few people in the past, but none that made him want to come from kissing alone. Then, when Draco thought Harry was about to pull away and take a break from kissing, he moved to kissing the blonde man’s neck, nipping down it delightfully slowly.

“Oh,” was all Draco could manage as it happened. Harry had even started unbuttoning Draco’s shirt and, at that point, Draco had to do something. So, he flipped Harry over and took control.

Draco pushed his fingers into Harry’s dark hair and brought their faces together again, kissing him thoroughly as Harry moaned and wrapped his arms around Draco’s neck. Then Draco moved down and sucked a bruise onto Harry’s neck and then onto his shoulder, which was now exposed because of the loose T-shirt he had been wearing. Hell, time to get rid of the shirt all together.

“Tell me this is real. Tell me this isn’t some fever-induced hallucination,” Harry breathed as his shirt was pulled off of his body.

“This is real, very, very real. Can I touch you? Please?” Draco said, desperately, pulling his own shirt off.

“Yes, definitely, touch me please,” Harry whined, running his fingers across the pale expanse of Draco’s chest. There was a light spattering of hair, barely noticeable because of how blonde it was, but it was ridiculously soft. It went right over Draco’s dark nipples, which Harry desperately wanted to take into his mouth. This became obvious to Draco once Harry leaned forward and mouthed at one.

Draco, as much as he loved what Harry was doing, knew he wouldn’t last long if he didn’t get both of their slacks off. He was both surprised and delighted to pull down Harry’s sweatpants and find no underwear.

“Oh, Harry, you naughty boy,” Draco breathed, taking him in hand. His cock was deliciously long and the head was a darker red color. Draco ran his thumb over the tip, making Harry inhale sharply.

Harry, with a sudden and urgent need, unbuttoned Draco’s slacks and pushed down both the slacks and Draco’s underwear to expose the other man. When he took Draco’s cock in his hand, he murmured to Draco, “you have no idea how long I’ve wondered what your cock looked like, what it would feel like in my hand, in my mouth. Oh Merlin, I want to taste you so bad.”

Draco choked and the rhythm he was stroking Harry to faltered. “Harry, you can’t just say things like that. _Merlin_ …”

“Would you let me suck your cock, Draco? I haven’t done it before, but I imagine I’m a natural at it,” Harry said in the lowest voice Draco had ever heard, his lips nearly grazing Draco’s as he spoke.

“I’m going to come if you don’t shut up,” Draco muttered and leaned down another inch to capture Harry’s filthy tongue in his mouth. After a few of Harry’s brilliant tricks with his tongue and a particularly interesting flick of the brunette’s wrist, Draco was coming in the other man’s hand. This seemed to be a turn-on for Harry since he almost immediately orgasmed as well.

After a moment of the both of them breathing heavily, their foreheads almost touching, Harry murmured, “ _Scourgify_ ” and they were both cleansed with magic.

Draco rolled into the space beside Harry and was quiet for a moment before he said, “did you just do magic without your wand?”

“It’s all the way over there,” Harry mumbled, gesturing rather lazily to his wand on the bedside table.

Draco was too sated to cause a fuss to he just pulled up his underwear, threw his slacks aside and curled up behind Harry, pressing a nose into the crevice of Harry’s neck/shoulder, inhaling the now-familiar woodsy scent that was Harry Potter.

“I’m not going to travel after Hogwarts anymore,” Harry murmured, finding Draco’s hands and fiddling with his fingers.

“You’re terrible at pillowtalk,” Draco teased, squeezing his fingers. “What are you going to do then?”

“I’ve been offered a job as an Auror once I pass my N.E.W.T exams. McGonagall thinks I should take it.”

“I agree. You’d make a good one.”

“You too,” was Harry’s soft reply. In a terribly corny move, Harry brought Draco’s fingers to his mouth and kissed them softly.

Draco muttered, “you’re a sap,” and Harry just whispered back, “you knew full well what you were getting into when you let me lay with my head in your lap yesterday.”

“If that was true, I would’ve done it months ago, Boy-With-The-Magic-Tongue.”

Harry tried to sputter out a retort, but just ended up staying silent, not dignifying Draco with a response.

Draco chuckled and pressed a soft kiss to Harry’s neck. “I’m not wrong. I rarely ever am.”

“Goodnight, you cocky bastard,” Harry mumbled.

“Goodnight, Harry,” Draco simply teased back and then buried his nose in Harry’s shoulder once more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Harry just spent their first night together, Ron discovers this fact, and then Draco tells his family about his boyfriend

The next morning, Draco awoke to a warm body in his arms and he was pleasantly surprised when he remembered what had transpired the night before. He softly kissed down Harry’s neck, across his shoulders and then leaned over the other man to kiss his lips briefly. Harry didn’t even stir, so Draco got up, found a pair of Harry’s pyjama pants in the chest and wandered over to the mini fridge in Harry’s room. Grabbing a bottle of water, he went to the common room, where he found Ron Weasley, sitting on the couch, arms crossed as he stared down Malfoy, who was shirtless, had terrible bed-head and was wearing Potter’s pyjama pants.

“Weasley,” Malfoy greeted, trying to make his voice cocky. He didn’t want to show how nervous he was.

“So, this is the game you’re playing? What did you do, give him a love potion? There is no way that Harry fell for you. You’re a former Death-Eater, for crying out loud!” Ron snapped, standing up and facing Draco. Surprisingly, they were the same height. Draco had never noticed that before.

“Why is it so hard for you to admit that Harry might actually like me?” Draco snapped, advancing forward.

“How many times have you threatened to kill him? I don’t trust you, Malfoy! You’re probably just using him. What, have you already gone through all of the Slytherins, now you have to shame yourself by fucking a Gryffindor?” Ron sneered.

“Ron!” Harry snapped, emerging from the bedroom, surprisingly with a shirt and his glasses on. “What is your problem? We’re not the same people we were last year or when we started at Hogwarts. Draco has changed, so have I and so have you. What is so wrong with me being friends with Draco, with me  _ liking _ Draco?”

Draco pretended that his heart didn’t skip a beat at hearing that Harry Potter  _ liked _ him.

“What about Ginny? You were supposed to marry Ginny, we were supposed to be  _ family _ ,” Ron argued, stepping closer to Harry.

“Oh my god, Ron, I’m  _ gay _ . How many times do I have to tell you?”

Ron scrunched his nose up and stormed off, out of Harry’s common room for the second time in two days.

Once Ron was gone, Harry swore and said, “what is his problem? My god!”

Draco wrapped an arm around Harry’s shoulders and gave them a squeeze. “Listen, don’t worry about Ron Weasley right now. Let’s get dressed and get breakfast. I’ll even sit at the Gryffindor table.”

Harry gave Draco a bit of a smile and kissed his lips softly for only a moment, before heading off to get dressed. Just as he was about to enter the bathroom, he turned and said, “by the way, Draco, the look of you in my clothes is  _ really _ hot, truthfully.”

“The look of you in no clothes is better,” Draco teased back, ignoring his pink cheeks.

They went to breakfast after they were both dressed and Draco even agreed to sit with Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood. As insane as Luna seemed, Harry seemed to enjoy making conversation with her and Draco enjoyed the feeling of his leg pressed against Harry’s.

“Longbottom,” Draco said, initiating conversation. “I heard you’re quite good at Herbology. What are your plans after Hogwarts?”

Neville seemed surprised to be spoken to, but replied after a moment, “I think I’d like to continue studying Herbology, maybe even become a professor.”

“Neville is working towards being Sprout’s assistant this semester,” Harry told Draco, with a smile. “He’s always been top of our class. He did better than Hermione on our O.W.L exams.”

Neville’s face reddened, but Luna barely noticed. She steered the conversation towards the new creatures Hagrid was planning to bring in for Magical Creatures. Apparently, he had requested for some of the mer-creatures to make an appearance in the class, but they weren’t exactly into the idea.

“I’m sure he’ll find something or someone,” Harry said, standing up from the table. “I’ll see you two at dinner then.”

Draco also got up and gave a nod to both Luna and Neville before following Harry out.

“I have a Potions essay and Charms research to do. See you tonight?” Harry said, softly, to Draco.

“I’ll see you at dinner,” Draco said, flashing Potter a smile before walking away.

Draco spent the day with his Slytherin friends who were constantly questioning him on his whereabouts. After all of the questions, Draco felt exhausted and wasn’t much in the mood for dinner with Harry’s friends, so he waited in Harry’s common rooms for him to finish dinner, which apparently wasn’t the right move. 

Harry entered the common room looking irritated and he immediately said to Draco, “what happened to “I’ll see you at dinner”?”

“I was too tired of all of the questions my friends were asking me. I needed a break,” Draco explained, looking up at Harry from the couch. “My apologies.”

Harry’s face softened. “Alright, I get that. My friends were rather annoying today as well.”

“Weasley?”

Harry shook his head and sat down at the end of the couch, Draco’s feet in his lap. “Not speaking to me. He’s acting like I killed his owl.”

“Is it the gay thing? Like does he not like gay people?” Draco said, softly.

“No! No, definitely not. Charlie, his older brother is gay actually. I think… I think this is about everything changing. Ever since the battle, since Voldemort’s return, everything is different. My not being with Ginny is just one more change in his life. I haven’t even told him about the Auror offer. You’re the only one I’ve told,” Harry said, his tone a bit on the quiet side.

Draco changed his sitting position and leaned forward on his knees to kiss Harry briefly, enjoying those warm lips on his own and the interesting taste of Harry’s mouth. He tasted like pumpkin juice and treacle tarts. It was an addictive taste.

Harry pushed his fingers into blonde hair and kissed back, rather tenderly, considering how eager Draco’s tongue and lips were being. Still, it was lovely and Draco even said, as he pulled away, “you are lovely.”

“Lovely?” Harry questioned with a crooked smile.

“Yes, lovely. Take off your glasses. I want to kiss you some more.”

Harry laughed and it was such a beautiful sound that Draco didn’t even wait for Harry to take his glasses off. He just kissed him anyway, glasses on and all.

 

It seemed to take ages, but Draco managed to win over most of Harry’s friends. It wasn’t that hard, at least once they realized how Harry had gone from depressed and miserable to happy because of Draco’s friendship and, now, because of his relationship with the Slytherin.

The hardest to win over, of course, was Ron Weasley, who was absolutely adamant that Harry was under the control of a love potion or hexed. However, after a sketchy truth spell administered to Draco by Hermione, Ron was somewhat convinced that  _ maybe _ Draco wasn’t trying to kill his best friend and  _ maybe _ dating a Malfoy wasn’t the worst thing to ever happen to Harry.

After finally gaining Ron’s approval on their relationship, which had been blossoming for a few months now, Draco felt confident that he could share the news of his relationship with his parents. He was so tired of keeping secrets. The war was over now. What was the point anymore?

“I’m going to tell them we’re together,” Draco told Harry, firmly. “It can’t wait any longer. I’m tired of hiding this part of my life from them. I’m tired of hiding  _ you _ from them.”

Harry, who had just been reading his Potions assignment through, looked up, a bit surprised at the interruption. “You’re not going to get any arguments from me. If I was you, I’d just hire a plane to write a message in the sky;  _ I’m dating Harry Potter and he’s brilliant in the sack. -DM _ .”

Draco rolled his eyes and shoved Harry. “Shut up. You know that I don’t know about Muggle things like that.” Then he returned to packing for his week away.

 

Draco had been confident about telling his parents about his relationship weeks before the trip actually was set to occur, but, the night before, he was hesitant and Harry noticed.

“You don’t actually have to tell them, you know,” Harry said, softly, as he watched Draco pace across his bedroom.

“I do,” Draco said, firmly. He walked over to where Harry was sitting comfortably on the bed and he leaned over the other man. “I do because you are incredible, not because you defeated Voldemort, not because you’re The-Boy-Who-Lived-Twice, but because you’re the best boyfriend anyone could have and I’m lucky to have you.”

Harry smiled brightly. It wasn’t often that Draco said terribly mushy and romantic things like that. It was a bit of an unspoken thing in between the two of them, but, when he did say things like that, Harry got an additional glimpse into the incredible man Draco was.

Harry grabbed Draco’s face and brought him down to kiss him deeply. They kissed for a while and then it evolved into more.

As was the case with most of their nights together, Draco and Harry found themselves desperately pulling off each others’ clothes. They were never slow about getting each other naked; it was as if they were starving to taste each other’s skin. This time, Harry got his taste of Draco, which, honestly, both parties much preferred to be the case anyway.

Harry reached into Draco’s trousers and ran his hand loosely up and down Draco’s shaft, staring deeply into the blonde man’s eyes, green eyes meeting grey. When Draco’s breath hitched, as Harry’s thumb circled the tip of his cock, Harry released Draco and instead made his way down the bed, pulled Draco’s pants and trousers straight off, and welcomed Draco’s long cock into his mouth.

The first time Harry had kissed Draco, Draco had unofficially changed the other man’s nickname from “The-Boy-Who-Lived” to “The-Boy-With-The-Magic-Tongue” and Harry always did his best to live up to this nickname, especially when it came to giving oral. He knew exactly where to press his tongue to make Draco squeak a little bit and he knew that Draco loved when Harry swallowed, which Harry always did anyway.

After an extremely satisfying blowjob, which Draco definitely did  _ not _ momentarily lose brain function from, Draco was sated and much less nervous to confess his feelings about Harry to his parents. How could he keep this wonderful relationship a secret? How could he keep this wonderful  _ man _ a secret? He had to tell Lucius and Narcissa, no matter how terrifying the two of them could be.

 

There was a reason that Draco was in Slytherin and not Gryffindor. Of course, he could be brave and courageous, but those weren’t the kind of traits that the Malfoys valued. The Malfoys valued things like ambition and cunning. So, being the scheming and cunning Malfoy that he was, Draco waited until the latest and best possible moment to confess his relationship to his parents.

It was the night before he was set to take the Floo Network back to Hogwarts (a lovely addition to Hogwarts, which was only available now that all threats seemed to be absent from the school). Draco was just finishing up a dinner with his parents and, as the food was taken away from the table, Draco said, “it really has been a lovely week. I’m glad I came back, especially since I have something to share with you both.”

“Oh?” Narcissa said, looking hopefully at her son. Draco rarely shared things since the Battle of Hogwarts and their relationship had been a bit strained. It was a good sign that Draco wanted to share something with them.

Lucius looked up at his son and said, “well, what is it? Is it pertaining to your studies?”

“No, not really. Well, you see…” Draco paused to clear his throat and he took a bit of a deep breath. “I’ve been dating someone. A lad, actually. Since I’m gay and all.”

Lucius stiffened a bit. He had known of his son’s… transgressions, but he had hoped it had been a phase.

Narcissa anxiously glanced at her husband and then back at her son. “That’s great, dear. I’m glad you’ve found someone. Is it anyone we would know?”

“Yes, I suppose he is someone you would know. It’s, um, it’s Harry Potter. I’ve been seeing Harry Potter for a few months now,” Draco managed to stammer out, his voice lacking its usual proper and smooth tone. It didn’t matter though, Draco assured himself. It was out in the open, the fact that he was dating Harry Potter.

The room was so silent in that moment that you could’ve heard a pin drop to the floor. It seemed that both Narcissa and Draco had stopped breathing, as they awaited Lucius’s response.

Surprisingly, Lucius didn’t yell, he did something much scarier; he just pinched the bridge of his nose and, in a very soft and calm voice, said, “how long have you been seeing Potter?”

Draco cleared his throat once more and replied, “since shortly after Christmas, but we have been friends for longer than that. He and I both stayed at Hogwarts for the Christmas recess.”

Lucius stood up and Draco stopped himself from flinching. He knew his father and he knew that this eerie calm that he was portraying was much, much scarier than yelling or screaming and only a prelude for the massive anger building inside, ready to burst at any moment.

Lucius paced one step in each direction and then paused to look at Draco. Sharp grey eyes met his and Draco had to force himself to keep the eye contact.

“Why are you dating Potter? What is the appeal? Is it that he’s  _ The-Boy-Who-Lived _ ?” Lucius now sneered. “I mean, you’ve been trying to get his attention for years, we’ve heard you talk about him for  _ years. _ ”

“Lucius,” Narcissa said in a warning tone.

“Did you love him when the Dark Lord tasked you with killing Dumbledore? Did you love him during the Battle of Hogwarts? Is that why you  **hesitated** in coming to our side of the battle?” Lucius snapped, his voice now rising.

“I didn’t love him then,” Draco said, cringing to himself as his voice wavered in fear. “It wasn’t until this year. It wasn’t until we became friends. Father, he’s more than The-Boy-Who-Lived or the boy who killed the Dark Lord-”

“He’s the boy who  _ ruined _ you,” Lucius said, his voice softer once more. “Get out of my sight. I’ll speak with you in the morning.”

Narcissa spoke up. “Lucius, come on now-”

When Draco hesitated, pausing for only a moment, Lucius snapped again, “go!”

Draco, obviously, wasn’t happy with how his parents reacted to his relationship, more specifically, how his father reacted, but it wasn’t exactly surprising. He had expected yelling and anger from his father (his mother, not so much) and that’s what he got. However, it didn’t matter that his father was angry because he would get over it. Plus, Draco was finally in a place where he didn’t need his father’s approval. Sure, it would be nice to have, but he would love Harry Potter whether his father wanted him to or not. Because it was Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived and the boy who loved him back.

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco returns to Hogwarts and to his boyfriend. Then life gets a little better after he receives a parcel from home

Draco went back to Hogwarts without speaking to his father, but his mother assured him that she would talk to Lucius and make him see reason, because even she could see that Draco was happy.

Harry was waiting in the common room for Draco to come back and, thankfully, he was alone because Draco immediately kissed Harry deeply, pushing his fingers into that wild, unkempt brown hair.

Harry kissed him back, enthusiastically, even letting Draco push his books aside to lean over him and straddle his lap. When Draco finally pulled away to rest his forehead against Harry’s, Harry just chuckled and said, “I missed you too? How am I supposed to respond to a greeting like that? How was your parents’ place?”

Draco pressed one more firm kiss onto Harry’s lips before pulling away and sitting beside him on the couch, his legs stretched out so that he could rest his feet on the coffee table. “It was lovely until I told them about us. Then it was less than ideal.”

Seeing a sympathetic look coming across Harry’s face, Draco quickly rushed to continue and say, “Mother is fine with it. Father will get over his anger. I love you and that’s what matters.”

Harry’s face softened and Draco realized that he had just said those three words aloud to Harry for the first time. The blonde wasn’t typically a romantic, but he did realize the magnitude of what he said and he didn’t even regret expressing his feelings aloud to his boyfriend, especially because of what came next.

“I love you, Draco Malfoy,” Harry replied, pushing a strand of hair off of Draco’s forehead. “God, I adore you. I’m happy you told them and I’m happy your mother is okay with it. If it helps… I think my parents would have loved you.”

That statement _did_ help. Draco knew how highly Harry regarded his parents; James and Lily Potter were two of Harry’s idols, two of his heroes, and knowing that Harry truly believed they would approve of Draco Malfoy as their son’s boyfriend meant more than a lot… it meant everything. It meant that they were serious, in Harry’s eyes, that they would last.

Draco couldn’t wait for their relationship to last for eons, but, for now, Draco would be pretty satisfied to just get Harry into bed.

“I know that look,” Harry said with a grin, moving to wrap his arms around Draco’s neck. “Was a week too long to be away for?”

“Far too long,” Draco murmured, ducking to kiss underneath Harry’s jaw, where the other warlock was especially sensitive. “Bedroom?”

“Bedroom,” Harry confirmed and pushed Draco off of him.

They practically raced to the bedroom, both of them stripping off their clothes as they went. For a moment, Draco imagined how unfortunate it would be if someone to follow their trail of clothing, but, on the other hand, he really couldn’t be bothered to care, especially since the sight he had in front of him was Harry’s ass, covered only by thin grey briefs.

There was this mischievous grin that Harry had, a grin that Draco only saw in moments where they were about to fuck and, _Merlin_ , was that grin ever lighting up Potter’s face in that moment.

“ _Accio lube_ ,” Draco said before setting his wand aside to grab at the bottle of lube flying through the air. “Now, let me show you _exactly_ how much I missed you this week.”

Draco roughly kissed the smirk off of Harry’s face as he pressed Potter into the bed, his hand carefully stopping Harry’s head before the wizard hit it on the headboard. As rough and passionate as his nights were with his lover, Draco always aimed to satisfy Harry and keep any bedroom-related injuries to a minimum.

As much as Harry took it from Draco, and _oh, did he ever take it well_ , Harry gave it as good as he got, kissing Draco back as vigorously and eagerly, often biting Draco’s lips, causing every night they shared together to end with Draco’s lower lip being slightly swollen. However, for some reason, Harry was a bit more complacent this evening. Sure, he kissed Draco back, but he was doing so tenderly. And Draco… he didn’t hate it.

Sensing the change in Draco’s response, Harry slowed the kiss down, though he did compensate by grabbing Draco’s ass and bringing their hips together. Now _that_ was something that excited Malfoy; the feeling of their two clothed erections rubbing together was an exquisite tease.

“I want you to fuck me slow,” Harry breathed as Draco nipped down his neck. “I want you to fuck me with your fingers, make me beg for it, and then I want you to take me like I’m yours, because _I am_ ; I’m yours, Draco.”

Draco was pretty much raring to go at this point, so he just stripped them both of their underwear, kissing down Harry’s stomach and his thighs as he took those grey briefs off. He kissed Harry everywhere, his lips tasting every bit of Harry, every bit except for Harry’s cock, which was leaking heavily. Potter’s beautiful rod was curving onto his treasure trail, creating a bit of a mess. Draco, of course, saw the mess and made a note to lick it up later, before Harry had a chance to _Scourgify_ them clean.

Draco continued teasing Harry by running the pad of his thumb across Harry’s hole. He even dribbled some lube down Harry’s sac, which flowed easily down to that quivering hole. Draco kept teasing Harry for another moment or two before running his index finger around the rim and then shoving his finger abruptly inside.

“You don’t tell me how to fuck you,” Draco growled in Harry’s ear. “I know _exactly_ how to fuck you, how to open you up with my fingers, how to make you beg for it.”

Harry gasped as Draco added another finger, a bit roughly.

Next, Draco proceeded to suck a bruise onto Harry’s neck before murmuring, “and maybe I don’t want to fuck you slowly, Potter, have you thought of that? _Maybe_ , after a week away, I want to be a savage like you know I can be. I’ve been away a week, Potter. I _do_ have needs.”

“Take me,” Harry moaned. “However you want, take me, take me please, I’m yours.”

Draco actually smirked against Harry’s neck and pulled his fingers out abruptly, causing Harry to whine. Because he wanted to satisfy Harry (and, yes, also because he actually _did_ have needs), Draco didn’t wait before slicking up his cock and slowly sheathing himself in Harry’s warm, welcoming arse. Inside was velvety smooth (Draco had felt this, even with his fingertips) and Draco knew from experience that his cock would fit perfectly inside. _Merlin_ , fucking Harry was like coming home, but much, much better.

As Draco pushed deeper inside of Harry, he pushed his fingers into that messy brown hair and tipped Harry’s head so that he could easily kiss the warlock. Draco distracted Harry from the slight pain of getting fucked with some expert kissing and a hand on Harry’s trapped cock, that was in between their abdomens, creating quite a mess still.

Draco pulled away from their kissing for a moment to run a thumb through the mess on Harry’s stomach and then he sucked the liquid off of the pad of his thumb.

Harry saw the whole thing, of course, as Draco meant for him to, and he breathed, “God, that’s… you’re unbelievable.”

“In a good way?” Draco murmured, more tenderly than he meant to. He snapped his hips forward, hitting the bundle of nerves he knew was there, making Harry’s eyes flutter shut.

“Fuck yes, in such a good way. I love you, Draco Malfoy.” Harry’s channel tightened, his balls drew tightly up and he let out one final, long moan as he came.

As Harry’s arse tightened around Draco’s cock, Draco felt his orgasm abruptly ripped from him and he loudly moaned as well, his moan a bit more embarrassing because it consisted of Harry’s names and a slew of awkward compliments about how perfect Harry’s arse felt around him.

After they had both finished with their orgasms, Draco slowly pulled out of Harry and inelegantly flopped into the space beside his lover.

“Just so you know,” Harry breathed a few moments after he was actually able to catch his breath and form a clear thought. “If you were trying to deny me what I wanted during sex just now, you failed beautifully.”

“When have I ever denied you, or even tried to?” Draco questioned. He was acting appalled, rather unconvincingly, especially considering that he was supposed to be _cunning_.

“My brain isn’t awake enough to give you a coherent answer to that question. Can I get back to you on that one?” Harry murmured, reaching for Draco’s wand on the bedside table. “ _Scourgify._ Sorry, my wand is further away and I was getting sticky.”

“I don’t mind you using my wand,” Draco said, his tone rather flippant. “Though you’re a liar if you tell me you need it to do that spell.”

“I’ve never lied in my entire life,” Harry teased. He set Draco’s wand aside and cuddled up to the blonde man, resting his head on Draco’s chest and throwing a leg across Draco’s. “I did miss you, by the way, in case that much wasn’t obvious.”

Draco brushed a light kiss across Harry’s brow. “I missed you, too, love. You and that arse of yours, of course.”

Harry shoved at Draco’s chest. “Did you know that you have ruined nearly one hundred percent of the romantic moments I’ve tried to have with you, you Slytherin bastard?”

“I do try my best,” Draco teased back, with absolutely no malice.

Harry ignored him and wrapped a loose arm around Draco’s waist before going to sleep.

As Draco ran his fingers through that signature messy hair, he couldn’t help but turn his face downwards to inhale Harry’s scent. At that point, he definitively concluded that he was still satisfied with himself for admitting his relationship with Potter to his father. It was the right decision, he knew it, if not because of logic, but because of how he felt in that moment, laying in bed with the love of his life. He felt free… he felt _happy_.

 

April came and with it came extremely rainy weather, which happened nearly every year. Because the Malfoys knew this and were surprisingly sensitive to allergens, Draco wasn’t surprised to get a package with a potion and a note from his parents. His eagle owl dropped it off at one of the Gryffindor tables, where Draco was sitting with Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom and, of course, Harry.

Draco gave his owl a scritch on its head and a nibble of food and then it was off again as Draco opened the parcel.

Harry briefly eyed the potion that Draco unboxed, but continued on with his conversation about Muggle television shows with Hermione as Draco looked over the note that came along with the potion.

_Draco,_

_I send my apologies for the way I acted over the Spring recess. If you wish to continue seeing the Potter boy, that is your decision and your decision alone, never mind my opinion of the matter. Your mother sends along her love and homemade biscuits. She encourages you to share them with your friends._

_Your father,  
_ _Lucius Malfoy_

“Everything okay?” Harry said, softly, to Draco, as the blonde man spent far too long staring at the piece of parchment.

Draco reached under the table and squeezed Harry’s leg. “Everything is brilliant. Biscuit?”

Draco shared his mother’s homemade biscuits with the four others he had shared breakfast with and he felt truly happy. His father was okay with him dating Harry Potter. Life was _brilliant_.

Or it was for a little while anyway.

  



	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It started with a cough, then it got much worse.

It started out with a cough, just a simple, mild cough, and it wasn’t even Harry coughing. It was Hermione.  
Draco had barely noticed the coughing; it was Harry who said to Hermione, “have you got the flu, do you think?”  
“Oh probably,” Hermione said with a sniffle. “Just my luck, getting the flu two months before examinations. Can’t believe you lot are fine and I’m the sick one. I’m not even the one who spends all of their hours playing Quidditch in the rain.”  
Harry just smiled at her and said, “you’ll be better in a week, don’t worry. I’m sure I’ll be the next one to catch it anyway. I usually get sick a few times a year, at least I did before Hogwarts.”  
Harry was right in his assumption; he was the next one to start coughing. It started two or three days after Hermione got sick and it got to the point where Draco had to stop spending the night at Harry’s, because the man was up every night coughing.  
Harry was sick for about a week before Draco softly said, “maybe you should go to Madam Pomfrey. I’m sure she can give you a potion for the cough, or at least to help you sleep.”  
“I’m fine, Draco,” Harry assured him, squeezing his knee. “Really, I used to get sick all the time at the Dursley’s. It’ll pass.”  
Draco believed him, which was a mistake, because two weeks passed and then three. Then it had been a month of Harry and Hermione both coughing and Hermione was now in the hospital wing. She had been coughing up blood and even Ron had insisted that she check herself in.  
Three days after Hermione had been admitted to the ward, Draco told Harry firmly, “you need get checked out, Harry; this isn’t a normal case of the flu. You’re really sick.”  
Looking a bit dazed as he looked down at the tissue in his hands, Harry took a few minutes to respond. When he finally looked up at Draco, he replied, “I think you’re right. I think I should go see Pomfrey.”  
Draco was surprised about how unargumentative Potter was being, so he peered over the other man’s shoulder to look at what had Harry concerned. Once he looked at what was in Harry’s hands, it was easy to see what had him shaken. The tissue was soaked in blood, red splotches spreading across the stark white of the kleenex.  
Draco rushed Harry to the hospital wing immediately.

It didn’t take Madam Pomfrey long to conclude that Harry and Hermione were both affected by some sort of virus that targets muggleborns and half-bloods. Ron and Draco had no symptoms, of course, and couldn’t catch the virus so they were allowed to see their respective partners.  
Knowing that he would never catch what Harry had didn’t comfort Draco at all. He knew that this type of virus was the work of someone who hated muggles. That narrowed down the suspect pool and, in that suspect pool, remained Draco’s father, Lucius.  
Draco didn’t immediately visit Harry. Instead, he went to Professor McGonagall to ask about this virus affecting his boyfriend. She unfortunately had some grave news for him.  
“From what Madam Pomfrey tells me, this is a slow acting virus. It starts out as a cough and, over the span of a few months, it can cause death by suffocation. If we don’t find the cure or the anti-hex, whatever it may be, I’m worried for Ms. Granger’s and Mr. Potter’s sake,” McGonagall said, after Draco began asking his questions.  
“So, if I were to find the person who administered the virus, that would surely help, right?” Draco said, a bit slowly.  
McGonagall looked sternly at Draco. “Mr. Malfoy, I know that everyone is feeling very heroic after the Battle, and surely hanging around Mr. Potter hasn’t helped that feeling of altruism, but you are, by no means, to engage with someone who is threatening our students. The other professors and I, along with the help of the Ministry, will do everything in our collective power to find a solution to this problem. You are just to spend time with your friends while we deal with this.”  
“Of course, Professor. I wouldn’t dream of interfering,” Draco assured her, smoothly, before leaving the office.  
Even though he had assured McGonagall otherwise, Draco didn’t plan on sitting back. He would surely do some visiting, just not exclusively with Harry. It was time to go home for a weekend. It was time to find out what was really going on with Harry's health.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco goes home and finds out the truth about what is making Harry and Hermione so sick.

Before he left for the Manor, Draco did visit Harry, who was sitting in a hospital bed, in a hospital gown, reading a Charms textbook. And Draco’s heart hurt just looking at him, looking at what dating Draco Malfoy did to the great Harry Potter.

“Hey,” Harry said, looking up and greeting Draco with a smile. “How were your classes?”

“Classes were fine,” Draco briefly said, approaching the hospital bed. “Scoot over.”

Harry did so and Draco got into bed beside him, after kicking off his shoes. He wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist and rested his chin on Harry’s shoulder.

“I’m going home for a visit this weekend,” Draco murmured, lightly nuzzling at Harry’s neck. “So I won’t be here to visit you. I’m sorry.”

Harry rubbed his thumb across Draco’s wrist, absently. “Don’t worry about it. Have a good time at your parents, alright? I know you’re stressed out and I know I’m the cause of that stress.”

Draco was silent for a few minutes as he closed his eyes and just thought to himself about his boyfriend, about the illness his lover was facing, because of their relationship. Wouldn’t the loving thing to do be breaking it off with Harry so that he could get better, so that Lucius would release a cure to this sickness?

When Draco opened his eyes and saw Harry looking at him curiously, from the corner of his eye, the blonde man knew that he couldn’t end this relationship. He couldn’t stop loving Harry, even if it meant possibly saving him. There had to be another way. Draco was a Slytherin, he was resourceful, determined… he would find a way to save his boyfriend. He had been put in his respective house for a reason. Sure, he was brave, loyal and intelligent, but he was cunning, more than anything. And that’s what Harry Potter and Hermione Granger needed. Cunning.

Draco kissed Harry firmly on the mouth and explored his mouth with his tongue for a few seconds before abruptly pulling away. “I’m going to find a way to make you better, I promise. I’ll see you on Sunday.”

As he left the hospital wing, Draco was stopped by an angry Ron Weasley.  _ Merlin _ , why was almost every encounter he had with Ron an angry one?

“I can’t believe you’re just going to go back to your fancy manor at a time like this, when Hermione and Harry are fighting for their health, for their  _ lives _ ,” Ron snapped, pushing Draco against a wall. “I thought you cared about Harry. You’re just going to  _ leave _ him?!”

“Merlin, you’re an idiot, Weasley,” Draco said with a scowl, shoving Ron away. “I’m going to find out who did this to them, who infected them. I can’t do that from Harry’s bedside.”

“Then I’m coming with you.”

“To my parents’ place? Not a chance. I’m going for cunning here, Weasley,  _ cunning _ . You don’t have an ounce of that in you.”

“You know what I do have? The password to Harry’s dorm. Do you know what is in that dorm? Not one, but  _ two _ invisibility cloaks. I can be resourceful and cunning, you Slytherin bastard. When do we leave?” Ron exclaimed, crossing his arms.

Draco scowled and said, “you’re not coming.”

“That’s what you think. See you in the morning.” With that, Ron turned and went back into the hospital wing to see his friends.

 

Obviously Draco didn’t take Ron’s words seriously, so he just went about his business and used some floo powder to get home the next day. He greeted his parents normally, acting a bit sullen, as was his plan, and went up to his bedroom. He had just shut the door behind him when he saw a flash of red hair in his peripheral.

Draco whipped around, wand out, and then groaned at the sight he was met with. “How in Merlin’s cauldron did you get here, Weasley?!”

Ron had a bit of a grin on his face as he took off the invisibility cloak. “I  _ did _ say that I would see you in the morning. I followed you all morning, took the floo network here with you and here I am. So, what’s our plan here, Malfoy?”

_ Merlin _ , Draco wanted to punch something and he figured he’d be without a boyfriend if the thing he punched was Ron, so he just pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed loudly.

“Take your time,” Ron said, impatiently. “It’s not like there are two dark wizards downstairs that we have to fool.”

“Those are my  _ parents _ you’re talking about,” Draco snapped.

After a few more deep, calming breaths, Draco finally said, “I hadn’t decided on a plan yet. I was stuck in between acting like the heartbroken boyfriend or acting like Potter just has the flu.”

“I don’t think your parents will believe that second act. The first one, however…”

Draco waved his wand in Ron’s direction. “I  _ will _ use this. Harry would never know.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” Ron sneered. “I could search the manor while you have dinner with your parents. That might work.”

“Absolutely not. You wouldn’t even know where to look. Give me the invisibility cloak, I’ll go look.”

When Draco reached for it, Ron slapped his hand away. “Don’t you dare! What would I do? Hide in the bedroom? What if your parents came in looking for you?”

“I have a better idea,” Draco said, with a grin that Ron could only describe as devious.

 

Moments later, after Draco had left the room to find a potion, found Ron Weasley exclaiming his obvious displeasure at Draco’s plan. Draco had returned with a polyjuice potion.

“No way,” Ron argued. “There’s no way I’m turning into you and having dinner with your parents. What kind of convoluted plan is that?  _ You _ have dinner with them, they’re  _ your _ parents!”

“Obviously I know they’re my parents, Weasley. The problem is that we don’t have time for you to search the entire manor while I eat with them, dinner doesn’t last  _ that _ long. I can do it more quickly. Come on, one hour with my parents in exchange for a possible cure for Hermione and Harry.”

Ron scowled and groaned, but he did drink the potion, wincing at the taste as he did so. After he drank it, he said, “by the way, I find it very suspicious that your parents just keep polyjuice lying around. That has “I’m a dark wizard” written all over it.”

Draco, to his credit, didn’t argue. He just shrugged. “I suppose it’s not the most normal thing to keep around. Alright, you’re me. Let’s get you out of those awful clothes and into someone  _ I _ would actually wear.”

After Ron was changed, Draco circled him and nodded his approval. Then, he said, “alright, act like me.”

“Shouldn’t be hard. All I have to do is act like a pompous arsehole.”

“Father will most certainly ask you about your studies. Just make a comment about how inconvenient it is that you have to be at Hogwarts an eighth year. He’ll believe that.”

“What about if he asks me about Harry?”

“You can mention he’s been feeling under the weather. Father doesn’t like emotions, so don’t be emotional. And, for Merlin’s sakes, keep eye contact. And complain about one thing pertaining to the meal. Say your potatoes are cold or something.”

“Well, at least you’re honest with yourself,” Ron mumbled, adjusting his collar and his hair. Speaking up, he said, “how much time do I have until lunch?”

“An hour. Just stay in here until then. Read a textbook or something. I’m going to look around,” Draco said and snatched the invisibility cloak up before Weasley could argue anymore.

Draco didn’t dare try and search the manor because he knew his parents could wander around at any moment and catch him opening a drawer or a cabinet, so he just went to the sitting room, where they were speaking to one another.

“Lucius, what did you do?” Narcissa hissed at her husband. “What did you do that caused our son to visit us without giving proper notice?”

“Narcissa, love, I didn’t do anything to the boy. Not a thing,” Lucius assured her, his voice smooth and low.

“Then what did you do to Harry Potter? Because Draco doesn’t just come home to visit. He’s here for a reason.”

“Do you really want to know, Narcissa?”

_ Yes, say yes, Mother, _ Draco thought, insistently. He needed to hear his father say the words, he needed to hear his father admit what he had done-

“No, I suppose I don’t. Just tell me you didn’t kill him,” his mother said after a moment.

“Harry Potter is not dead, my love. Just feeling a bit under the weather, I imagine.”

That was it. That was all Draco needed to hear. His father, his  _ father _ , for crying out loud, had poisoned his boyfriend, had poisoned the man he loved, just because he was dating Draco. Draco wanted to scream, he wanted to whip off the invisibility cloak and confront of his father, but instead, he went back up to his bedroom, fuming.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco is faced with the aftermath of his discovery and the truth his father has been hiding

As soon as he was in his bedroom, Draco was facing Weasley, breathless and furious. It took only a half of a second for him to throw up a silencing charm and begin ranting to the ginger.

“It was him. Salazar Slytherin, my father was the one who did it, Weasley. He wanted to kill Harry, because I’m dating him,” Draco immediately began exclaiming. Not only was he furious at his father though; he was furious at himself. He should’ve known that dating Harry would put him in danger, he should’ve known that telling Lucius of their relationship was stupid… he just… he should have known.

“There was no way for you to know this would happen,” Ron stated, in a voice softer than what Draco deserved. He had said everything he was thinking aloud apparently.

“Harry doesn’t deserve this. Neither does Hermione. I’m sorry, Ron,” Draco said, his head hanging low.

Before Ron could say anything else, a call for lunch came from downstairs and Ron stood up, straightening out his clothes.

“Alright, well, at least we know the cure is here. Find it and we can leave. I’ll do my best to make dinner last for as long as possible,” Ron said, firmly, and then left the room, his walk surprisingly similar to Draco’s.

As Draco searched through various rooms in the manor, the place he was absolutely  _ done _ with calling home, Ron tried to do his best to have a civilized dinner with the Malfoys, all while pretending to be their prim and proper son.

“Draco, what’s new at school, sweetheart?” Narcissa said, smiling at her son.

“Examinations are approaching,” Ron said, briefly. “Honestly, I don’t understand why I had to return to Hogwarts for another year. I could’ve already had a year of work finished by now.”

“We just wanted you to do your absolute best on your N.E.W.T examinations, love,” Narcissa assured him.

“Are you still dating that awful half-blood?” Lucius asked, almost absently.

“Yes, Harry and I are still seeing one another, though he’s been feeling a bit under the weather lately.” Ron kept eye contact with Lucius for what he felt was an acceptable amount of time and then he turned to his food, making himself sneer at it, even though it looked delicious. “Soup’s a bit cold, isn’t it?”

“I’ll have it heated up,” Narcissa quickly said and waved down one of their servants.

Meanwhile, Draco was anxiously searching his father’s office for the anti-virus or whatever would cure Hermione and Harry. It wasn’t until he hit a switch on his father’s desk that something of interest was revealed. A secret pathway to the cellar, the cellar where Lovegood had been held.

After taking a deep breath, Draco clutched his wand tightly in his hand and proceeded down the stairs, where he found something of a laboratory. Really, it almost resembled Snape’s dungeons that he used for Potions.

Draco skimmed all of the shelves until he found a few potions that might be the cure. He put them all in a bag and hurried back upstairs. An hour was almost up. The Malfoys (well, Ron, Narcissa and Lucius) would be finished with dinner at any moment.

Luckily, Draco made it back to his bedroom just as Ron did and the blonde threw down the hood of the invisibility cloak and revealed the potions he had discovered.

“How did dinner go?” Draco questioned, feeling a bit rushed as he read each potion thoroughly.

“Well, I have a bit more respect for you, now that I know you have to deal with  _ this _ every time you come home. The way they talk about muggleborns and half-bloods, Harry especially… I don’t know how you do it,” Ron said, immediately seeking out the polyjuice cure and drinking it.

“I won’t be dealing with it for much longer,” Draco mumbled. He put the potential cure into a cushioned bag and shoved it into Ron’s hands. “You must get this back to Harry and Hermione immediately. I’ll distract my parents and you can use the Floo Network to get back to Hogwarts.”

Ron changed back into his normal clothes, Draco put on the clothes Ron had been wearing of his and they were about to part ways when Ron softly said, “what are you going to do?”

“I’m going to cut ties. I won’t send them to Azkaban, but I won’t speak to them again.” Draco gave his bedroom one last look before he grabbed his trunk and proceeded down the stairs to address his parents and cause the distraction that Ron needed to escape through the Floo Network.

Draco loudly dropped his trunk at the bottom of the stairs, attracting the attention of both his father and his mother.

“What is the meaning of this noise, Draco? Why do you have your trunk?” Narcissa questioned, her voice rather high-pitched with panic.

“I’m done,” Draco snapped at both of them. “I am done being your son. You don’t care about me  _ at all _ .”

“Draco, what are you going on about?” his father demanded, approaching him.

“I know what you did to Harry. I  _ heard _ you. You didn’t even consider how that would affect me, Harry dying. That didn’t even cross your mind. It was just about revenge for you, revenge for Harry killing Voldemort.”

“He is  _ ruining _ you, Draco.”

“He  _ loves  _ me!” Draco snapped back, dragging his trunk across the room, past his father and towards one of their fireplaces. “I  _ always _ felt loved when I lived here, when you raised me, but now I realize that it was all a lie. You never cared about me or my feelings. All you cared about was pleasing your Dark Lord. I could’ve been killed in sixth year, I could’ve lost my life because you needed to please  _ him _ . Well, I’m done. I’m done with the both of you. If you ever contact me again, I won’t hesitate to report you to the Ministry. You tried to kill Harry Potter, with a stolen virus, I might add. They won’t take kindly to a robbery from their vaults and they definitely won’t take an assassination attempt on The-Boy-Who-Lived lightly.”

Draco spared his mother one last glance before he grabbed a handful of floo powder. “I’m disappointed in you the most, Mother. I knew what he was. Tonight, you just proved who you were, which is not a mother.”

With that, Draco stepped into the fireplace, threw the floo powder onto the floor and loudly said, “Hogwarts, Slytherin common room.” Then he was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco returns to Hogwarts and prepares himself to see a sickly Harry, on his death bed, because of what his father had done. Instead, he sees the positive result of the potion, but will Harry ever forgive him for his father's crimes and misdoings?

Unfortunately, when Draco arrived in the Slytherin common room, he wasn’t alone, but he didn’t have time to wonder what everyone thought of his sudden appearance, which was less than ideal, due to the emotions of the day. He had to put his trunk away and he had to see Harry. Immediately.

After throwing his trunk in his room, and scaring Goyle as a result, Draco rushed to the hospital wing, only to be stopped by Professor McGonagall, just as he arrived at the correct corridor.

“Madam Pomfrey is administering the cure. You can’t go in there right now, not before she does some tests on them,” the professor said, calmly. “Come into my office, Mr. Malfoy.”

“I’m sorry, Professor, but I really can’t. I have to talk to Harry, I have to tell him it’s all my fault-”

“Mr. Weasley told me what you did. He told me you betrayed your family to save Potter. It’s quite a valiant thing to do, Mr. Malfoy.”

“But it’s my fault he was poisoned, that the both of them were. My father was angry because… because…”

“Because you and Mr. Potter were dating. Yes, I knew about it, Mr. Malfoy. What did you think me, a fool?” Professor McGonagall seemed amused by Draco’s stammering. “I think you need some rest, Mr. Malfoy, and then you can see Mr. Potter when you wake up.”

“With all due respect, ma’am, I would much rather wait here with Weasley.”

“I sent him to rest as well. Now, go, Mr. Malfoy, before I officially ban you from the hospital wing.”

Draco did leave, mostly because he felt the exhaustion setting in and because he needed time to prepare himself for Harry’s inevitable anger. How could he ever forgive Draco for what his father did?

Draco went to Harry’s dorms instead of his own because he didn’t want to see anyone, especially Goyle, who still didn’t really get the appeal of hanging out with Gryffindor students.

Draco surprisingly fell asleep rather quickly, once he was settled in Harry’s bed, surrounded by the familiar woodsy scent. He didn’t know how long he slept for, but it was dark when he woke up. That really didn’t stop him from rushing back to the hospital wing.

“Is he alright?” He immediately questioned Ron, who was the first person he saw. “Is Harry alright? Did the potion work?”

Ron didn’t even have time to answer because Draco rushed into Harry’s room, ready to see a sickly Potter, lying in bed, almost immobile. Instead of that sight, he saw Potter sitting up in bed, his cheeks rosy and healthy, eating a cup of pudding.

“You’re alive,” Draco said, breathing a sigh of relief. “The potion worked.”

“Hello to you, too,” Harry replied, his crooked smile making an appearance. “I hear that I have you to thank for that.”

Draco approached Harry’s bedside and kissed the other man deeply, needing one last kiss with the warlock before Harry never wanted to see his face again. He could feel Harry’s smile as they kissed and he also felt one of Harry’s hands cradle his cheek, his touch featherlight.

When Draco pulled away, he rested his forehead against Harry’s for a second or two before pulling away even more and saying, “I’m so sorry, Harry. It’s all my fault, you and Hermione being sick. It was my father and he had this potion, this curse really, that only affects half-bloods and muggleborns and I should have suspected he would do this, I should’ve known-”

Harry cut off Draco with one more kiss to the lips, this one firm and quick. “I don’t blame you, Draco, I never would, not for your father’s actions. Honestly,  _ I’m _ sorry. I’m sorry  you had to betray your family to save me. I don’t know what I would’ve done if I was in your shoes… so, thank you. Thank you for saving Hermione and I.”

Draco took the pudding from Harry’s hands and set it aside so that he could hug Harry fully. “I was so scared… so scared that you wouldn’t ever want to see me again, scared that you would look at me in disgust. I couldn’t bear it, Harry, not after all we’ve been there. Merlin, I love you.”

Harry pulled away enough to cradle Draco’s face with both hands and he said, “I love you. I would never look at you that way, not after all we’ve been through, not even after this. This changes  _ nothing _ , Draco. I still adore you and think you’re incredible, even when you don’t think that of yourself.”

Draco pressed forward for one more kiss, a kiss that lasted for quite a while, at least until Madam Pomfrey growled, “this is a hospital wing, for Merlin’s sake. People are trying to  _ heal _ , not become sickened looking at the two of you. Honestly, I don’t know why I bother…”

Draco grinned at Harry when he pulled away and Harry grinned right back. Everything was brilliant for the first time in months. And it would most certainly remain that way. Forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this marks the end of this story. Thank you so, so much for reading this story of mine and I hope you tune in for more Drarry stories that I write. x


End file.
